


Sensual

by remanth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel panics when Sam is injured on a hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensual

Gabriel understood why they always split up this way, he really did. After that first hunt with the Winchesters, when they had finally trusted him, and he blundered almost fatally. It was like a switch had been flipped in his head the moment the demon had shoved Sam up against the wall and started choking him. Without a second thought, Gabriel had shown exactly why archangels were Heaven’s most feared weapons: instead of smiting the demon quickly, Gabriel took his time. After first sending the soul inside the body on, the only piece of mercy Gabriel showed, he began to methodically and creatively torture the demon still inside.

Sam wasn’t quite sure what Gabriel did or how, but it was effective. Though the ending was very clear and gory. The archangel tore into the demon, ripping long stretches of skin from its stolen body. Then, when its screams had tapered off into fitful whimpers, Gabriel plunged his hand into its belly and _squeezed_. With a final long, high-pitched scream, the demon convulsed as white light shone from its eyes and mouth. This went on for a seemingly endless moment until it slumped, dead. Gabriel dropped the lifeless body, bright red blood dripping from his fingers. He turned to Sam, the righteous fury fading from from his eyes as he took in the hunter. Sam was unharmed except for light bruises around his throat. But the look of stunned surprise hurt Gabriel more than seeing Sam thrown against the wall. That look usually came before fear, at least on the victims of his pranks. Yet Sam had just pulled the smaller archangel into his arms and whispered thank you into his ear. And just like that, they were all right again. Gabriel felt awe and wonder for the younger Winchester yet again: when Sam loved, he loved unconditionally.

Of course, Dean flipped out when he heard the story from Sam later that night. He railed at Gabriel for focusing on the single demon when there could just as easily have been more. The others had gone after Dean and Castiel, but they could have been coming for Sam and Gabriel. Dean had a point, which Gabriel had agreed with after glaring at the elder Winchester for the entirety of his yelling. Gabriel would never forgive himself if anything happened to Sam because of him while they were on a hunt. Of course, Sam didn’t see it that way and was quite vocal in his protests. But, through a mix of persuasion from Dean and a... very different persuasion from Gabriel that happened later, the younger Winchester finally agreed. And since they’d learned on one hunt that it was better to stay in pairs, Castiel would go with Sam and Gabriel would go with Dean whenever they needed to split up. That kept one angel with one human so, if anything happened, healing was just a few moments away.

Which led to tonight. Castiel and Sam had headed upstairs in the dingy, old house they were searching through. There had been reports of people disappearing in the house for years and it was rumored to be haunted. Gabriel and Dean had taken the first floor and so far everything was quiet. There was the seemingly requisite broken furniture and graffiti painted on the walls. Some were even somewhat correct occult symbols. Dean had been checking for a symbol he said represented a tulpa. Gabriel remembered Sam mentioning something about a tulpa that had turned into a haunting. But there was nothing here. In all honesty, the house just felt abandoned not haunted.

“I think this might just have been an urban legend,” Gabriel whispered to Dean, crossing his arms over his chest. He snapped and an armchair appeared that the archangel flopped down into. “Why don’t we go get Sam and Cassie and make it a night?”

“We’re not done searching,” Dean grumbled, glancing up at the ceiling and wondering how Cas and Sam were doing. It was frustrating, having to hunt with Gabriel rather than Cas. But Dean was used to worrying about people he cared about on hunts. Before, he and Sam hadn’t always been able to keep in sight of each other. “Cas and Sam are still upstairs and I saw stairs down to a basement back in the kitchen. There may be nothing here but we need to make sure.”

“I could be cuddling up with my gigantor of a boyfriend coming up with interesting ways to make him blush but no,” Gabriel said, shaking his head. He laughed when Dean groaned and covered his ears.

“Man, I do not need to hear what you and my brother get up to in your rooms, I really don’t,” Dean said, turning away and stalking back towards the kitchen. “You coming, dude?”

“I could be getting close to it right now,” Gabriel mumbled, though quietly enough that Dean didn’t hear. There was no point in continuing an argument they’d had before. Though by now, it was more of teasing than an argument. He stood up and started to follow when a scream and a loud crash sounded from upstairs.

“Sammy! Cas!” Dean yelled, barreling out of the kitchen and towards the stairs in the foyer that led to the second floor. Gabriel flew, appearing in the room that the sound had come from. He saw Sam on the floor, blood trickling from his lips. The younger Winchester wasn’t moving and his breath came out in wheezing gasps. There was an odd whistling as he breathed that Gabriel didn’t like. But the thing that had thrown him was Gabriel’s first priority, Gabriel’s and Castiel’s. It was indeed a ghost, a female ghost in a tattered gray dress. She was angry and very, very powerful. Dean’s pounding footsteps announced his arrival a few seconds before he stormed into the room. The ghost whipped her head towards him and raised one arm. Dean flew across the room and crashed into a wall. Sliding down, Dean shook his head slowly with a dazed look on his face.

“You need to stop!” Castiel exclaimed, holding out a hand towards the ghost. They had no idea where she might be buried, had actually hoped to try talking to her if they had discovered a ghost lived here. Or at least get an idea of who it was so they could find a burial plot. But everything was going wrong with two members of their team down. It was time for plan B and it was a very good thing that angels had other abilities.

“No,” the ghost moaned, turning her anger on the angel. “I want revenge for everything they did to me. They tortured me, they killed me. Now _everyone_ has earned my revenge.”

“Not anymore,” Castiel replied, sadness entering his tone. He stepped forward, taking the ghost’s hand and laying his other hand on her forehead. A white light shone from both of his hands, bathing the ghost in a gentle radiance. “I’m so very sorry.”

“Thank you,” the ghost whispered, anger melting from her face as sense filled it. She smiled at Castiel and nodded. “Thank you.”

After a few seconds, she faded away with her eyes and her smile the last thing that left. Castiel watched her go, the sadness still on his face. It cut at Gabriel a bit, how much heart Castiel had. Whatever their father was thinking when he created Castiel, Gabriel would give very much to know. The angel was completely different than any of the others. But perhaps that was a good thing. Look at all he’d accomplished, everyone he’d saved with the Winchesters. Once the ghost was gone, Castiel immediately rushed to Dean’s side. A gentle hand on Dean’s shoulder cured the Winchester of the cracked skull and concussion. He smiled up at Castiel, hand resting over the angel’s on his shoulder. That was all Gabriel had time to see before he flew to Sam’s side.

The trickle of blood still flowed from between Sam’s lips and he was still out cold. The ghost must have knocked him around before the crash had announced her presence as Sam had bruises and cuts all over him. After a quick glance back at Castiel and Dean making sure they were all right, Gabriel put a gentle hand on Sam’s shoulder and flew them both to their hotel room. Dean and Castiel would drive back in the Impala and wouldn’t miss them for the night. This was the closest Gabriel had come to losing Sam since that first hunt with the demon and he was terrified. There were a few broken ribs and Sam was bleeding internally. That was the cause of the blood coming from his mouth. Gabriel healed that quickly, the ribs slotting back into place as if they had never been broken. But for the rest, Gabriel was going to take his time.

Gabriel pulled Sam’s shirt off carefully, easing each limb back into place once it was free of the fabric. Then, he did the same with Sam’s boots and jeans, rearranging his legs so that they were straight on the bed. The cuts and bruises were all still there as Gabriel wanted to do things a little differently this time. He started on Sam’s right arm, pressing a soft kiss to the palm. He trailed kisses up Sam’s arm, the wounds disappearing as he went. As Gabriel reached Sam’s shoulder, the hunter started coming around. He blinked blearily and smiled as Gabriel continued kissing up Sam’s neck and stopped at his lips.

“Welcome back from the land of unconsciousness,” Gabriel laughed, hiding the sheer terror he still felt. “Good to see you again, Sasquatch.”

“Thanks, Gabe,” Sam replied, threading his fingers through Gabriel’s hair. “What happened? Everything hurts but this arm. What are you doing?”

“You were attacked by a ghost,” Gabriel explained, lips brushing against Sam’s with every word. “She tossed you around a bit before Castiel killed her. I’m healing you.”

“Okay,” Sam nodded slowly, staring at Gabriel. “Why is just my arm better then? I thought you angels did the whole full-body healing thing.”

“Because I’m taking my time,” Gabriel replied, kissing Sam quickly before pulling away. He had to look away for the next part but he’d made a rule never to lie to Sam. “And I’m proving to myself that you’re still here. I almost lost you tonight, Sam.”

“You didn’t, though, Gabe. I’m still here,” Sam reassured the archangel, turning his head back to face him. “But if you could keep healing me, that would be awesome.”

Gabriel laughed and leaned down to kiss Sam again. He felt the ball of fear and tension in his stomach start to dissolve. It helped to hear Sam talk and laugh at him. He moved to Sam’s left hand now, again kissing the palm and trailing kisses up the arm, healing as he went. When Gabriel reached Sam’s shoulder again, he leaned up and kissed Sam again. Both of Sam’s arms were completely healed, the skin unbroken and unmarred. Not even scars remained. The next part of Sam to be healed was his torso and now, Sam was getting a little turned on. He couldn’t help the small moans when Gabriel brushed over his nipples. But for once, Gabriel ignored the noises and kept going. He needed to see Sam completely healed.

Sam was enjoying this version of healing. It was tender, loving, and sensual, different from how it usually was between them. Sam was used to the flash and the fire, the absolute need that burned between them. But this was just as good. Gabriel finished healing his chest by layering kisses across his stomach then moved down to his right foot. There were a few long gashes on Sam’s calves and Gabriel kissed each one closed. Once Gabriel had finished with each leg, he crawled up the bed and curled up against Sam’s side. Wrapping his arms around the hunter, Gabriel buried his face in the crook of Sam’s neck and just breathed. Sam was whole and alive and _here_. He wasn’t gone, wasn’t dead.

“You okay, Gabe?” Sam whispered, rubbing soothing circles over Gabriel’s back. He fought back a yawn and took a deep breath. This form of healing was surprisingly tiring. All Sam wanted right now was to fall asleep.

“Yeah, I think I am,” Gabriel replied, breathing out a relieved sigh. “But I’m tired, Sasquatch. Time for some sleep. How about you?”

“Exhausted,” Sam replied, tightening his arm around Gabriel. He kissed Gabriel’s temple and settled into a more comfortable position. “How are Dean and Cas?”

“They’re both fine,” Gabriel said, chuckling quietly. “They probably made it back in the Impala not too long ago. Good night, Sam.”

“Good night, Gabe,” Sam yawned, letting his eyes slip closed. “And thanks again."


End file.
